The invention relates to an electronic device comprising an adjustable element which has characteristic features which are to return to a certain pattern.
The invention also relates to a radio telephone handset and a system for acting on said adjustable element.
Such an invention particularly relates to portable radio devices used in mobile telephones for which the adjustable element is the first local oscillator.
In this type of application, the telephone is to receive over a wide frequency range. It happens that, as a result of the spreading of its components, an oscillator is incapable of covering the ranges imposed by the pattern and that corrections are to be made therein. This type of corrections is made by causing a variation in the capacitance of the capacitor or the self-inductance of the coil forming the oscillator resonant circuit.
On this subject could be consulted the French Patent document FR 2 612 017.
The drawback of all this is that the tuning at the end of the manufacturing process remains a costly operation, because the adjustment of the value of a capacitor or of a self-inductance takes time.
The present invention proposes a device of the type defined in the opening paragraph whose adjustment becomes extremely simple.